Wrestling Man Bunga (Transcript)
The transcript of a short film, Wrestling Man Bunga. Transcript (The opening jingle appears on the screen, then the title appears later. After that, the screen fades to show a giant fighter walking out after winning a fight.) Ono: '''Cool! Check out the size of that guy. '''Beshte: '''He's like the size of a hippo. '''Kion: '''Uh, Beshte. You are a hippo. '''Beshte: '''Oh yeah. '''Bunga (scoffs): '''That was nothing. I used to wrestle guys much bigger than him. '''Fuli: '''What? '''Bunga: '''Yup! I used to be Disney Junior Town’s All Time Champion. (A flashback begins.) '''Wrestling Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome—the debut of the Money-Madger! (Fans don’t answer as a cricket noise plays.) Bunga: Money-Madger? That's honey badger! Wrestling Announcer: Who's willing to throw a party: the Clowner Frowner! (The fans scream and cheer to the appearance of the opponent.) Clowner Frowner: I'm gonna make your frown upside down... the hard way. (fans cheer as Bunga screams and the bell rings, but as he approaches Bunga, he disappears) What? Where did he go? Robot Frog (appears): Excuse me, mister? Can I have a kitten balloon, pretty please? Clowner Frowner: Huh? Oh, sure. That one is one of the popular balloons. (suddenly, Bunga's hands grabs his (opponent) legs) Huh? Whoa! (gets flipped on his back as Bunga pins him down) Official Referee: 1, 2, 3! Our winner! (Fans scream and cheer for Bunga.) Wrestling Announcer: Now that's what I call "Flipping Our Minds"! (Later, someone hangs a poster entitled "Money Madger vs. Cornell Corrupta".) Cornell Corrupta: Drop and give me 20! Bunga as the Money Madger: Sure. I'm right to it. (jumps on the ropes into the cornell for a three-count instead) Official Referee: 1, 2, 3! Our winner. (Fans cheer even more.) Wrestling Announcer: The Hairy Rama has the Money Madger in his signature dreadlock! Hairy Rama: Me be jamming as always, mon. (Bunga struggles until he breaks free, and knocks him out and pins him) Official Referee: 1, 2, 3! Our winner! Bunga as the Money Madger wearing Hairy Rama's hair: Who'd be jamming now? Audience: You'd be jamming now! Wrestling Announcer (calls out to the next opponent): Oh, Dental Supreme! Dental Supreme: Just wait 'til I get all your teeth out. (feels himself being tied up) Whoa! Bunga as the Money Madger (pulls ropes with Denal Supreme on them): Don't worry. I'll get you a spare. (lets go of the ropes and sends Dental Supreme to a dentist’s office) Wrestling Announcer: Ooh, that's gotta hurt, (Dental Supreme crashes through a window and is unconscious) and just wait 'til he gets the bill. Official Referee: 1, 2, 3! Our winner! Wrestling Announcer: Muddy Monty's gotta lay some mud! Muddy Monty: Here comes a nice French pour! Bunga as the Money Madger: Oh, what a poor fool. (lassos a mud bucket and leans it to Muddy Monty, covering him) Wrestling Announcer: Oh, whoa! He got paved! Now that's what I call a "Patio Daddy-o"! (Bunga is seen sitting on top of the mud pile.) Official Referee: 1, 2, 3! Our winner! Fan: You rock, man! Whoo! (One night, everything changes as the cards go down the list.) Wrestling Announcer: And now, the moment we've all been waiting for: the match for Disney Junior Town's championship! Introducing first, the buck-toothed wonder whirl, the Master of Fear—he is the Shredding champion, the Garbage Man champion, the Tokyo champion, the Italian champion, the British champion, the Funny Lackey champion, the Beast Incarnating champion, the Galactic champion and the Wonder Guy champion... The Money Madger! (Bunga making his entrance while the audience goes insane) Fan: Get him Money Madger! Whoo! Wrestling Announcer: And the All Time Champion; Doctor Shaken Bacon. (Dr. Shaken Bacon laughing crazy) Bunga as the Money Madger: Heh, piece a cake. Wrestling Announcer: And his monster! (the monster emerges from the entrance) Official Referee: It's alive! Bunga as the Money Madger: I'm dead. Category:Transcripts Category:Short film transcripts